


On The Floor

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Floor Sex, Hermione Granger - character, Malfoy Manor, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to make some different memories about Malfoy Manor's drawing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Floor

"Granger." Draco cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Hermione's hand as she dragged him into the drawing room and shut the door behind him. "You know I avoided this room deliberately. I didn't think that a tour of the Manor should include rooms you've already seen."

"You mean rooms where I was tortured," she said. Hermione released his hand and stood in the middle of the room, directly under the missing chandelier and over the darker spot on the floor that had never managed to be cleaned. She jammed her fists on her hips and stared at him.

Draco raised his brows in question. "What?"

Hermione grabbed the front of his robes. "We're going to make some different memories in this room, Malfoy."

Draco swallowed hard, mesmerized by the fiery look in Hermione's eyes. He didn't protest or resist as she dragged him to the floor. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, leaned down and kissed him with wild abandon. Her hair fell around them in a dark curtain as she tore at his robes, jerking them open to puddle on the carpet. She wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked hard.

Draco grunted and bucked, thrusting into her fingers. Hermione worked fast, her thumb rubbing over the head on each upstroke, and Draco was hard and dripping within seconds. Hermione growled and licked the drops of sticky fluid off her thumb, then rolled to the side and scrabbled at the fastenings of her jeans. She lifted her hips and shoved the jeans down her thighs, raised her legs to push them to her ankles. They were still hanging from one foot when she climbed atop Draco again.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down as she guided his cock into her body. She rose up and pushed down, wincing and putting one hand on his chest to make him hold. Her fingers blurred against her clit. Swearing under her breath, she rubbed and circled it.

Draco felt her cunt ease around him, and he tugged at her hips. This time she was slick enough to take him. They both gave deep moans when they fit together. Hermione gripped Draco's biceps and rode him fast, slamming down onto him. Draco watched her face as it twisted up and turned red, as her mouth dropped open and she panted for air. Her nails dug into his arms through his sleeves. "Draco," she muttered, head falling forward. "Dra-"

He hauled her down and thrust hard, driving a shriek out of her. She clung to him, shaking, as she came apart, strangled grunts leaving her with each pulse of her cunt around him. She collapsed on him, her hair and skin damp with sweat. Draco kept still inside her and waited for her to move. When she lifted her head, he smoothed her fringe back and kissed her. "My turn," he said, rolling to put her on her back. "I need to replace some memories too."


End file.
